BABIES!
by Gigaku
Summary: Silence filled the house as she tapped the computer, wondering what to do next. Sudenly, Gigaku came up with a lame idea to write a fic about babies Harry, Ron, and Hermione! Mostly Ron and Hermione, though...


I was very bored one night, so I decided to write a lame fanfic about babies Harry, Ron, and Hermione! Mostly about Ron and Hermione, though. ^O^ Okies, here it goes!!  
  
"Come on, Harry! We're taking you to the park!" James said happily one day in July, picking one-year-old Harry up from his playpen. Oh Yay!! The park!! Thought Harry happily. He gurgled happily to himself as his parents set him in his stroller and walked to the park, hugging some toys with him (a shovel, pail, and a fake broomstick). As they neared the park, Harry noticed a redheaded boy with little dots on his nose and bushy haired girl who held an ABC book arguing in a sandbox.  
"Here you go, Harry dear," Lily sang as she took baby Harry out of his stroller and into the sandbox. "Look, you've even got other little babies to play with you! How nice!" Then she and her husband went and sat in a nearby bench and talked to other parents who were at the park also.  
"Just SHUT-UP Ronnie!" the bushy haired girl huffed, sitting down and furiously opening her ABC book again.  
The redheaded boy blinked at her for a second, then said softly, "Are you mad at me, Herm--herm-Hermy?"  
However the girl pretended not to hear the boy and quickly turned to Harry. "Hello!" she said smiling. "My name's Hermione, who are you?"  
"I'm, um, Harry" Harry replied, clutching his shovel.  
"Nice to meet, Harry!" said Hermione as she held out her book. "What to read with me?"  
"Hey! You said you would read with ME!" the red boy interrupted. Hermione sighed. "I asked you and you said no, Ronnie, ok?"  
"But I want to NOW!" Ronnie pouted. "And my name's not RONNIE, its RON."  
"I'm reading with HARRY now, RON!" Hermione spat as she shifted closer to Harry. "Ok, see, this is the letter 'A', it stands for 'APPLE', and this is the letter-"  
"Come ooonnn!!" Ron whined, tugging at Hermione's t-shirt.  
"Why do you have a BROOM, Harry?" Hermione asked suddenly, without even looking at Ron.  
"So I can fly it!" said Harry looking strangely at Hermione. What else could you do with a broom?  
"Fly it?" Hermione looked puzzled. "You can't fly a broom, silly! The 'graph-E.T.' won't let you. [She means 'gravity'-get it?] That's why you fall down!"  
"I can fly it!" puffed Harry. "Watch!" he mounted him broom and leaned forward. Suddenly, he was hovering a few inches above the sandbox.  
"HOLY DIAPERS!!" Hermione shrieked, dropping her ABC book. "How did you DO that?!"  
Harry shrugged. "I don't know. Can't you do it?" Before Hermione answered, Ron gasped, "Wow! Where did you get a toy broom?! My mommy won't get me one, but my brothers Gred and Forge have one and I've wanted one but mommy won't get me one."  
"I have a toy broom," said Hermione slowly, "But I clean my mommy's kitchen with it.I can't fly." tears filled her eyes. "I wanna fllyyyy!! Why c-c-can't I-I flyyy??"  
Ron suddenly jumped up as if something had bit him in the diapers. "Hermy! Don't cry!" He said, awkwardly patting Hermione on her fuzzy head.  
"What do YOU c-c-care?" Hermione wailed. "Y-you were so M-MEAN to me!"  
"Aaww, I didn't mean it, Hermy!" said Ron as Harry continued to ZOOM on his broom, pretending he was chasing a "Quaffy".  
Ron couldn't explain it, but he just didn't want to see Hermione cry. It was much like the feeling when he missed the latest issue of that Mad Muggle guy because Fred or George threw it away or they put it in their room somewhere and when that's done, it would never see light again. He couldn't read, but he still liked to look at the pictures because pictures were nice, and he wasn't in much of a hurry to learn to read anyway, because then he would read the words and not the pictures and he very much liked the pictures, so why read when you could see pictures anyway, right?  
Currently, Hermione's tears ceded to small hiccups and sniffles. "W- ill you t-t-teach me to f-f-ly?" Hermione sniffed, looking at Ron who had waited for her to stop and helped along with the occasional awkward pat on the head.  
"Yeah, it's easy, only Gred and Forge only have brooms and I don't remember?" "Well, maybe we can use Harry's!" Hermione said, feeling quite cheerful by now.  
"Haaarry!" Hermione waved to the boy who was still ZOOMing across the park. "Can we use your BROOOOOM???" Harry would've stopped, said, "Yeah!", then help Ron with teaching Hermione how to fly a toy broom when out of what seemed like nowhere, Harry's mommy and daddy came and picked up Harry! So now they had no broom!  
"Come on, Harry!" Lily cooed, picking up her son as James gathered his toys. "Mummy just remembered it's almost time for your nap! Yes it is! Yes it is!" Harry gurgled happily as his mother ticked him. "Say good-bye to your little friends, Harry!" and with a few waves, he was gone. "Aaawww, NOW what do we do??" Hermione frowned, kicking the sand, or at least nudging it with her toe a bit.  
"Well," Ron began as he blushed a bit, "You can still read to me, if you want." "REALLY?" Hermione brightened up instantly. "Oh wowie!" she happily grabbed her ABC book again as she sat down on the sand and Ron followed suit. Scooting closer, Hermione happily read that 'A' stood for 'Apple' and 'B' stood for 'Bear'. And you know what? It had words and pictures, and he could look at the words AND the pictures, and that wasn't half-bad!  
"Rooonnaaaalld! Ronald, sweetie, it's time to go home!" Mrs. Weasley cooed, waving for Ron to come over while she gathered the rest of her children.  
"I have to go home, Hermy," said Ron sadly.  
"Aww, do you really?" Hermione pouted. "But we haven't gotten to the, to the letter 'Z' yet, and I like the 'zzzz' sound it makes, and I want to read it to you."  
"I'm coming tomowow," said Ron hopefully. "And if you came tomowow, then we would both be here then you can read to me some more, becauseIlikethewayyoureadandIlikeyouIthink," he said that last part rather fast.  
"What?" Hermione asked. "I didn't hear the lastest part, Ronnie," she said. But before Ron could reply, his mother picked him up, saying, "For goodness sake, Ronald, we need to go home fast! George got flying boogies all over his face and we have no idea how he's done it. Oof!" she patted her swelling belly lightly. "This baby's giving me some trouble! You better be a girl. I can't take anymore boys. Say goodbye to your friend, Ronald." "See you later," said Ron. "I will!" said Hermione.  
  
The Weasleys never did go to that park again (they were trying to avoid questions about how one of their sons got little flappy things on his face), even if Hermione went there many times after, wondering about the boy with the dotty face, never knowing she will meet him later, with that one time at the park forgotten... 


End file.
